


feels like ive known you forever

by shslprisoner (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meet-Cute, and also for calliope week. happy birthday girl, emerald city comicon hell yeah, gam n tav are mentioned as well but i aint puttin them in the tags, honestly? fuck caliborn. he doesnt get to be there, tumblr au?????????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shslprisoner
Summary: Maybe your crush on Lalonde wasn't new, but the opportunity to see her certainly was.///callierox, tumblr au thing?, meetcute. its just a mix of like 17 aus and my thirst for the next eccc.





	1. modern act

**Author's Note:**

> \- yooooooooooooo sup im velvet and i loev calliope and the alpha kids
> 
> \- there'll prolly be one or two more chaps but uhhhhhhhhhhh maybe more
> 
> \- i hope to update within the month but we'll see lmao

Your name is CALLIOPE ENGLISH and you are standing in a Starbucks in a residential part of Seattle. You check your phone while you wait in this absurdly long line (these 8th graders are taking what seems years to order) to see if your idiot brother has finally deigned you worthy of a text telling you whether or not he’s decided to show up. The two of you are rarely in the same place, and several of your past friends have questioned whether or not you’re just the same person switching between two personalities. A notification breaks you from your introspection. It seems someone has sent you… 13 messages. You switch over to tumblr to see who’s pestering you now.

 

Ah. It’s Lalonde, url tipsygnostalgic. She never told you her first name, which sort of bothered you, but you never really told her yours either, so an eye for an eye you suppose. She runs one of the most popular pendulum and aesthetic blogs out there with her sister, Rose, url tentacletherapist, and her brother(?) Dirk, url timaeustestified. It’s only fitting that you, one of the most popular fan artists, should meet her at some point. 

 

You two became fast friends when she found you had also read the Chronicles of Prydain, and while she said it “needed more wizardz ://” you both loved it wholeheartedly. She was the Eilonwy to your Taran, except without the romance. Ok, maybe some of the romance. Ok, maybe if you ever met her in real life you’d probably kiss her on the spot because, ok, maybe you were a little bit absolutely smitten with this girl. However, that wasn’t relevant, because she had never told you where she lived but you knew it was in America and you lived in England and the only reason you were in Seattle was for a convention. It was doubtful you’d see her here.

 

That’s enough mourning over the void that is your romantic prospects. Back to the present. What were you doing? Message. Right. You scan your dashboard for a second, and your shoulders slump at the sight of a post from Lalonde saying “ok breaks ovr back 2 baristin”, posted 30 seconds ago. How long were you spacing out? You glance around. The line is still in the same spot it was 6 minutes ago. Christ. What was up with the people in this town? You tap on the message. 

 

tipsygnostalgic: hey calkie 

 

tipsygnostalgic: *callie

 

tipsygnostalgic: howzit

 

tipsygnostalgic: im boooooored :(((

 

tipsygnostalgic: there’s NOTHIN 2 DO IN THIS BREAKROOM

 

tipsygnostalgic: is it even a breakroom if its just thousands od coffee caps

 

tipsygnostalgic: *of *cupd

 

tipsygnostalgic: *im sober just rlly bad at typing apparently 

 

tipsygnostalgic: calllllllliieeeeeeeeeeeeeee respond 2 me

 

tipsygnostalgic: am i not good enough 4 u babe :,,,,((

 

That didn’t make your heart flutter. Not at all. Lalonde calling you babe? Not a big deal. Happens all the time. Never makes you blush ever. Nope. Mm mm. No.

 

tipsygnostalgic: wow wasted my whole break talkin 2 no one cool :ok_hand:

 

tipsygnostalgic: see you callieflower

 

tipsygnostalgic: heart emoji

 

You shoot her a quick  _ Sorry! Was in line for coffee. Talk to yoU after yoUr shift!!  _ before slipping your phone into your shoulder bag. It seems the middle schoolers who were causing the hold-up have moved on. A lanky, tired looking barista emerges from the back and taps out the even more haggard-looking man with the spiky hair at the counter. His name tag reads “Dirk S.” and your heart skips a beat thinking that maybe it’s the same Dirk that you know online, but it’s unlikely, and you tamper your momentary burst of excitement. 

 

The woman who replaces him has rings under her eyes, bleach blond hair with dark roots and light pink tips, and a pair of heart shaped shades nestled in her messy bob. She plasters a smile on her face and looks up at the next customer, a stout woman with raven hair and a navy pencil skirt. As soon as she sees the shorter woman, the smile turns into a grin, and she throws her arms over the counter to embrace her. 

 

“Janey!” she exclaims. The pencil skirt lady, presumably Jane, struggles out of her grasp, but has a small open smile on her painted lips as she does so. “I haven’t seen you in forever!!”

 

“It’s been 4 hours, Roxy.” Jane chuckles. You slip your phone back out. It feels weird for you to just watch them, so you open tumblr again. Your dash is a flood of content. You reblog some posts, and consider unfollowing a long time mutual (Kankri would probably make a call out post for you if you did, though, so is it really worth it? You decide against it for now). 

 

Someone tapped you on the shoulder. You look behind you at the tall man in a skeleton sweatshirt. He raises his eyebrows and points to the counter. You notice that Jane has moved on and the barista is staring at you. You scramble forwards and scratch your head, embarrassed. The barista chuckles. Her name tag dubs her Roxy L., and you barely take notice of that detail before she starts talking.

 

“Hey, I’m Roxy, what can I get for you today?” She slurs her words and has a peculiar accent, but you find it sort of familiar. She leans on the marble counter nonchalantly, as if you had not entirely zoned out in front of a whole starbucks for like a minute.

 

“Hello, uh, o-one tall Chai Crème Frappuccino please?” You stutter. Your dark skin usually conceals it when you blush, but at this point you must be a deep red. The barista chuckles.

 

“Comin’ right up.” She goes to futz about by the coffee machine and the anime glasses clad man takes her place. You move towards the pick up area and set down your bag on of the circular tables nearby. Roxy glances up at you at you mutter something about your brother still not showing up.

 

She places your drink onto the wooden counter and leans towards you. “Yo, where’re you from? Your accent’s really nice.” You fumble for your drink under Roxy’s cool gaze. She smiles lazily when you take a moment to reply. 

 

“Um, London, actually, big city person and all that,” you ramble. What has gotten into you this morning? Sure, you could blame it on travel, say you’re just too excited for ECCC to think about anything else. You would be lying to yourself.

 

See, the thing is, Lalonde had said she’d be hanging around at Dirk’s booth at the con. Dirk always had a booth at ECCC, selling drawings and cosplay supplies and even the occasional robotic gadget if the chance arose. Lalonde had always claimed to never buying tickets or buying them too late and only being there on Thursday; not that it mattered to you, at that point there was an ocean between you two. But now that you were finally overseas and in town, you were quite excited to have the chance to meet your long time internet friends.

 

The barista smiled. “Well I hope you enjoy your drink!” she says cheerily, waving one hand at you. Well, there were worse ways to be dismissed. You grab your bag and nod at the barista, a simple up turn of your green painted lips and you’re out the door. Apparently Caliborn decided he wasn’t going to show up after all. Whatever. You had other things to do anyways. You take the 5 northbound, transfer to the 45, and find yourself in Aurora by the ski shop. Or at least that’s what Jane had called it. 

 

“Well, it’s not like you’d call it the part of Aurora by the sketchy Taco Bell! That’d be silly, not to mention a bit diminutive,” she had said on one of your last calls before you had boarded the plane. You had been a little shocked to learn that your hotel was smack dab in the middle of a supposed sketchy part of Seattle. If you’re being entirely honest, you didn’t think there were sketchy parts of Seattle, but one look at that Taco Bell had proven you wrong. If that wasn’t sketchy you didn’t know what was. 

 

You got off the bus at the stop by the sketchy Taco Bell. Jane says it’s ok to call it that, because seriously, what else would you call it? It’s just right there. 

 

An eighth grade with a scooter slams the cold metal into your ankle as you try to leave. You turn to look at him but he’s not even paying attention to his scooter-ankle proximity. This boy lives on the edge. Your ankle hurts. You abscond, snatching up your transfer and scampering out of the bus. 

 

In the time that it takes for you to walk the two blocks or so to your hotel, you’re sure you see at least one drug exchange. Christ. 

 

Your hotel room is as pristine as the day you checked in. Your brother’s, however, is a warzone and you don’t even have to go in there to know that. In fact, you’d prefer if you didn’t go into is room. He’s probably done that thing where he just leaves meat lying around. You really don’t want to go in his room.

 

You go into his room. Ugh, what did you JUST say? He’s done the meat thing. Where is his self control. Probably the same place as his decency, you think to yourself. This is gross. 

 

You re-enter your room. Much better. This is why you don’t share the same room anymore. Well, that and the fact the caliborn almost ripped off his leg in a fit about not wanting to share the same room as you. 

 

Since then, your father has been keeping you separated. Dad had his shortcomings, sure, but at least he raised you. Even if he did try to sell you weed when you accidentally called his “work” phone after prom when you needed picking up. At least your step dad is nice. Tavros may be a bit timid, but he’s dependant. Much more dependant than Gamzee, anyways. 

 

You grab your wig from your suitcase and try to tame it a little bit. Just a little, please? You go to the bathroom. The addition of a mirror does not help, but in fact only doubles the amount of disgrace you get from seeing the mess that is your post-flight wig reflected back at you like a beacon of shame. You put away the wig. You don’t want to look at it anymore, you can deal with it in the morning. 

 

Fuck. Right. Tomorrow. First day of Emerald City Comicon. First day with Lalonde. First day of the rest of your life, or something. 

 

Hey, about that Lalonde part. You should shoot her a message, let her know you’ll be there this weekend. Establish a meeting spot for your fateful first encounter, stuff like that. Yeah. You’ll do that.

 

uranianumbra: Hello lalonde!

 

uranianumbra: Is yoUr shift over yet?

 

uranianumbra: Oh! it’s only foUr.

 

uranianumbra: Well when yoU get off in an hoUr let me know!

 

uranianumbra: I’m in town for ECCC and I was wondering if yoU’d like to meet Up there?

 

Today at 5:04

 

tipsygnostalgic: hey callie!!

 

tipsygnostalgic: oh man you are?? :00

 

uranianumbra: Hey!

 

tipsygnostalgic: dude id love to!

 

tipsygnostalgic: are u gonna be there on saturday?

 

uranianumbra: I am!! 0u0

 

tipsygnostalgic: meet me at dirks booth at lunchtome me rose dirk n jake are gonna get lunch at the subway where that one dualscar cosplayer threw up 

 

tipsygnostalgic: what the fuck is up with tjose guys anyways? like what are dualscar and mindfang and the summoner actually like……… from

 

tipsygnostalgic: *lunchtime *those

 

uranianumbra: I… don’t know. What ARE they from??

 

tipsygnostalgic: fuckin mystery i guess

 

uranianumbra: But ok!! I’ll definitely make it! 

 

uranianumbra: How does 11:30 soUnd? That gives Us plenty of time! 0u0

 

tipsygnostalgic: bitchin

 

tipsygnostalgic: see u 2morrow babe 

 

tipsygnostalgic: kissy emoji

 

uranianumbra: U//o//U

 

tipsygnostalgic: lmao thts cute

 

Ok. That’s enough of that nonsense. You put your phone away and whip out your sketchbook. You’ve always thought you were pretty good at art. Nowhere near as good as Dirk, but when has comparing yourself to others ever gotten you anywhere? 

 

You start to sketch out the rough shape of a face. Not really masculine or feminine yet, just sort of there. The hair is a messy bob, parts curled and parts not. The nose is pointy and sharp, the cheekbones sharper. The body becomes a tangle of too long limbs and skinny hips and not quite hairy arms and fuck you just drew the barista. Nice going, idiot, this isn’t a meetcute fanfiction you’re living in. 

 

You rip out the page but don’t throw it away. You glance at the clock to realize it’s only about five, so you reopen your notebook and doodle a few quick Judes. Hiveswap only came out a few months ago, and while the hype’s died down a little it’s still a big interest of yours. Your friend Jake is still bitter about the game because he says the absentee father has the same name as him and is trying to get a lawsuit against whoever the creator was. Clussie, or something? You don’t know. You just like the aliens. Trollsonas became really popular for a while, and you’re really proud of yours. Callie Ohpeee is great, well thought out, and has an interesting, appealing design. You don’t know if lime blooded trolls are a thing, but if not? Oh well. She’s still good.

 

You doodle out the protagonist, Joey. You sort of like the drawing, so you take a picture of it. A few more Harlaires (Man that name is complicated. Thank goodness it’s only two names. Any more and you think you’d go mad) later, you have a enough art for a short art & updates post. 

 

uranianumbra: 

 

[four images attached]

 

Hey everybody!! ~u0 

 

I’m finally in America! I’ll be at Emerald City Comicon this weekend, so if yoU’re there feel free to drop in and chat. I’ll probably be hanging aroUnd at  @timaeustestifed ‘s booth. I even heard that the infamoUs lalondes were going to be there~! I’ll be in my trollsona cosplay, so look for those wavy horns oUt there tomorrow!! 

 

Jetlag is so annoying U-U” I’m going to sleep!

 

_ #callie’s cheering #have some hairlaires to make Up for my ramblings #callie’s doodles #hiv _ ... see more

 

That’ll probably be fine for now. You’re gonna spam them with con photos tomorrow anyways. 

 

You put away the notebook and zip up your suitcase. You had dropped off your things in your room earlier today. You climb into the bleach white sheets of the single bed and squirm so it feels a little less like you’re suffocating.

 

Your eyes flutter and close. 

 

You dream of crowded halls and wavy horns and the colour pink.

 

Maybe your crush on Lalonde wasn't new, but the opportunity to see her certainly was.


	2. old friends and new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of the con. You’re going to meet Lalonde. You are motherfucking pumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [subtly slips a motherfuck in2 here to Solidify her parentage]
> 
> \- what up im velvet im like 3 and i never fucking learned how to update my fics
> 
> \- i have. NO clue when the next chap will be up lmao

You wake up the next morning to banging on the wall next door. You sigh. It seems your brother is already awake. 

 

You dig your suit out from your bag. It’s a little rumpled, sure, but it’ll be just fine. You consider whether or not you really want to do grey makeup today and decide against it. It’ll just get smudged, and as much as you don’t want to admit it, looking good for Lalonde is one of your top priorities. 

 

You slip into your undershirt. The fabric of your button up is smooth, but you still worry about chafing. Next is the vest, the slacks, and the jacket. When you come to the part of dressing up where you have to put on the wig, you cringe. It’s still frizzled and messy, and you don’t really want to have to deal with it today. Ah well. You slip it over your recently shaved head with no regard of how scratchy that’s going to be later on. Quite a few brushstrokes later, it seems mildly more manageable. 

 

Stuffing your phone, charger, horns, and grey paint (just in case) into your shoulder bag, you rush out the door. It’s the day of the con. You’re going to meet Lalonde. You are motherfucking pumped. 

 

You bus downtown and walk to the convention center. It’s only an hour or so after the con started, so there aren’t as many people there. Some vendors are still setting up, but knowing Dirk he probably got there 3 hours early and spent all of it desperately trying to make his booth perfect. You pick up one of the maps on your way inside, and check Dirk’s personal blog to see if he’s posted his booth number. Turns out he has. Booth 11 in the Artist Alley. 

 

You find yourself weaving through comic books, and it takes you a good 20 minutes to realize you’re on the wrong floor. One flight of stairs later, you think you’re in the right place. Yep. There he is. You’d recognize those anime glasses anywhere.

 

You quicken your pace and exclaim, “Dirk!”. He seems to hear you, and you wave a carefully manicured hand at him. 

 

“Hello, Callie. Funny seeing you here,” he replies. You embrace him over the counter, knocking over three antlers and another pair of glasses. When you pull back to look at him, something hits you.

 

“Haven’t I seen you somewhere before?” you say with a smirk. Dirk chuckles.

 

“You have the worst taste in coffee.” You feign offense but your smile gives you away. You lean against the table.

 

“So, Dirk, how’s business? How’s the great northwest treating you?” you ask. Dirk sighs.

 

“Callie, it’s so cold. It’s so cold all the time.” You giggle. “No, really, Callie, It was fucking 22 degrees out this winter. I haven’t worn a shirt without sleeves outside in months.”

 

“Well, at least you got to see snow for the first time, Mr. I’m-from-Texas-where-it’s-never-less-than-100-degrees-out.” You tease. Dirk leans back in his chair. 

 

“Hey, it snows in Texas.”

 

“Not as much as in Washington.” you say. “And at least you have someone here to keep you warm.” You wiggle your eyebrows and Dirk snorts. You feel a hand on your shoulder as someone laughs from behind you. 

 

“Doesn’t much help if I’m off in Peru for half a year!” Jake states, and moves to sit down in a green chair beside Dirk. He plants a soft kiss on his fiancé’s hair and in doing so knocks Dirk’s glasses off kilter. He readjusts them with a smile. 

 

Jake had grown a lot since you had last seen him as a kid in England. You two bonded over your mutual last name (it had turned out you weren’t actually related, disappointing you both.) and general shiety. His broad shoulders and friendliness provided a stark contrast to Dirk’s sleek and imposing near-emotionlessness. You knew it was a façade, but Dirk fooled even you sometimes. 

 

It seems as you were spacing out, Dirk had been trying to talk to you. 

 

You shake your head and mutter “whu?”. He blinks slowly. You think. Maybe he just stares at you for a couple seconds. 

 

“As I was saying, Rox is gonna be here sometime around 10. You wanted meet up with her?” Dirk says. Jake shoves him, probably trying to be subtle but absolutely failing. “I mean Lalonde. Lalonde is gonna be here sometime around 10. Because that’s what I said. Yeah.”

 

You look at him quizzically but before you can reply, you get cut off. “He literally told us not to visit him. Have you noticed the small army you’ve been amassing, Strider? He’s not gonna get any customers.”

 

“I think half of that army is for you, Karks. Besides, doesn’t everyone need a little brotherly affection every once in awhile?” comes the reply. Dirk sighs.

 

“Karkat’s right, Dave. You’re not welcome round these parts no more. Not since the riot you started where I sold out within an hour. I like to have some stock for the rest of the weekend, bro,” he shouts behind you. Holy shit. Holy shit. You turn around slowly. 

 

Hoooooly shit. You were right. Dirk really was Dave Strider’s younger brother he was hiding from the world. And there he is. Dave Strider, less than 10 feet away from you. The most famous screenwriter/director of your generation, maybe ever. 

 

“Plus, we have to be at a panel in like half an hour. We don’t have time to fuck around in the artist’s alley. I doubt you even know what we’re supposed to be talking about,” The shorter man next to him comments. Dave waves a hand in his face. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. Anything I say, they’ll guzzle it up like a bunch of juggalos in the desert seeing a faygo for the first time in years.”

 

“That’s not the Dave Strider I married.” Karkat Vantas, sbahj co-director & writer, scoffs. He and Dave supposedly met online when they were younger where they absolutely despised each other, then later on in life they met in real life after Karkat’s first movie, when Dave took him on as a co-writer for sbahj the movle, “Y’know, for the romance scenes.”, although there ended up being no romance scenes in the whole movie. Both Dave and Karkat object to this when it’s brought up, stating that “Oh no, there are. It’s all in there man.” but never pointing out which scenes were the romantic ones, prompting some ridiculously thorough analysis via the internet. “Dave, what is our panel really about? You know this shit.”

 

Dave groans. “Writing a script in tandem with someone, specifically that you don’t like very much,” Karkat rolls his eyes and smiles. “And announcing the release date of sbahj hte tv shoe.”

 

“Oh, is that finally coming out?” Dirk asks, leaning forwards. “Guess that means y’all will be back in the apartment for a while.” 

 

“You say apartment like it’s not some fucking penthouse in the center of downtown that cost a fortune to buy in the first place. You better not have sold any of our shit again, by the way, I have the rights to kick you out,” Karkat grumbles. 

 

“...Again?” you ask hesitantly. Dirk shakes his head.

 

“That’s a story for another day. Callie, this is my brother Dave and my brother-in-law Karkat. I assume you know them from TV? Bro, Karkat, this is Callie, my main source of income and internet friend. Now make nice and shake hands,” Dirk says. 

 

Karkat turns to you and his expression softens from a grim vision of death into something more neutral and tired than angry or annoyed. He sticks out his hand, and you hesitantly shake it. He’s probably only a couple inches taller than you, but his grip is strong and you are thoroughly intimidated. 

 

He shakes your hand twice and says, “Nice to meet you, Callie,” before stepping away. Dave doesn’t move. Karkat shoves him. He sticks his tongue out at his partner, but steps towards you anyways. This time, you put your hand forwards, and Dave slaps that shit like it’s a ripe ass right off the motherfucking buttocks tree. You recoil your hand into a fist, and he bumps it with his from three separate directions. He steps beside you, and touches his elbow to yours, before swinging right around behind you to do the same with your other elbow. He’s back in front of you now, and he stops to put his palm out under your hand. You get it now, and attempt to give him a proper high-five. Emphasis on attempt, because as soon as you go for it, he takes a step back, sliding his hand out from under you and high-fiving Dirk. You stumble, but laugh it off as Karkat shoots Dave a look practically dripping with annoyance.

 

“Do you seriously need to do that to everyone Dirk introduces us to? He’s never gonna have any friends if you keep this up.” Jake gives you a knowing look. Of course he’s not shocked, he’s been engaged to Dirk for over a year, they live in the same house. He ought to know if a certain celebrity power couple regularly visited. 

 

“E-excuse me, but,” you start. You walk towards Dirk, and get close enough that there’s about two inches between your faces. He looks nervous. 

 

“Callie?” he asks hesitantly. He tries to move away but you grab his shirt. 

 

“You let me fangirl for years,” he whisper harshly into his ear. “and the objects of my affections,” You gesture behind you to Karkat and Dave. You pull Dirk to standing and he looks nervous. Jake looks about to burst with laughter. “lived in the SAME HOUSE AS YOU! You could have at least told me!” you say, rasping for an extra effect. You’re not really mad, as pull away laughing as Dirk’s coolkid facade melts in front of you, but it’s always good to give your friends a good scare.

 

“Jesus, Callie. I thought you were gonna kill me.” Dirk collapses back into his chair. Jake is giggling, and you hear a snort from behind you. 

 

You turn to see Dave covering his mouth with one arm, and Karkat staring at you in shock and horror. Well, you guess you can cross being mildly feared by your idol off your bucket list. Dave snorts again from behind his arm. Dirk shoots him as cold of a glare as he can manage.

 

“Isn’t it about time you two get going?” Dirk says from his seat. Dave puts down his arm, and makes a gesture like he’s rolling his eyes, but it looks more like a head roll than anything. 

 

“What, Dirky, can’t stand a little interaction with your big bro?” Dave smirks. “I’m glad you finally got some entertaining friends. Listen, not to be rude to Jake but when he finally visited I expected him to be wrestling three snakes and a bear on the way in the door. Like, some sort of sexy jungle explorer, and listen I know you think he’s sexy but he just looked like a tired nerd in too short shorts when I opened the door on him when he first visited and while now he may be significantly taller and buffer he’s still a huge nerd. You romanticized him pretty hard, bro; all your friends are boring as hell. No offense, Jake. At least we have the Lalondes to spice up our lives. I mean, she’s your cousin, but at least R-”

 

“Uh!” Dirk exclaims. The older Strider turns to him fully. Dirk violently shakes his head. Dave raises an eyebrow. Dirk moves his head slightly and you think he MIGHT have moved his eyes. Karkat nods solemnly. Dave taps his temple and smirks. 

 

You assume that this is how functional siblings work. 

 

“You are right, Dirk, however much I’d like to stay and chat.” Dave smiles at his husband’s almost-sarcastic remark. “Guess it’s time to get to our fucking panel, give the people what they want.”

 

“Yeah, it’s what, 9:12?” Dave remarks. Dirk checks his watch and sighs. He’s right, you can tell. Dave Strider is known for his uncanny ability to know exactly what time it is, all the time. “We oughta book it if we want to make it across the street to the panel in time, lol.” He literally just says lol out loud. He doesn’t even spell it. He’s a madman, you think. 

 

“It was nice seeing you all,” Karkat says, turning to go. “You too, Callie. Keep in touch.” 

 

You don’t have enough time to wonder how you’re going to keep in touch if you were never given a number to message before Karkat and Dave are gone. Jake chuckles and shakes his head. 

 

Wait, did he say it was 9:12? “Shoot!” you exclaim. “I have to go; I’m supposed to be at the Hiveswap meetup by now!” You fish your horns out of your bag, and plunk them unto your head.

 

Jake pauses for a second before saying, “Well, you better hoof it!” and you take off running. 

 

The meet up isn’t too far away, and you make it in time to take a lot of good pictures. There’s a lovely young Jude cosplayer who tells you he loves your art, and a couple people who’ve even managed to make troll call cosplays only a couple days after a character’s release. After a couple url exchanges with some new friends, you go to check your notifications. 

 

**fedorafreak** liked your post “Did we ever…”

 

**_turntechgodhead_ ** _ started following you. Following _

 

**gaygundham** reblogged your post “I hav…”

 

You screenshot and tuck your phone in your pocket.

 

You think today is gonna be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- haha! davekat ! im gay
> 
> \- so there should prolly be ~2 chaps more ?? bluh
> 
> \- yell at me on tunglr/twitter @ gaygundham
> 
> \- remember to lilt communist and survive

**Author's Note:**

> \- [stares @ my almost coffee shop au] nice
> 
> \- they hsvent Arrived yet but i promise this entire fic isn't just callie's internal monologue an the other kidz are there too
> 
> \- remember to lick commit and subscry
> 
> \- 11/13: some edits made so i can have the karkat content i want in the next chap


End file.
